


The Council's Hand

by Jay19xD



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay19xD/pseuds/Jay19xD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The small town of Beacon Hills it's a beacon of the supernatural, attracting all kinds of supernatural creatures.<br/>The town has caught the eye of a certain individual, known as The Council's Hand or The Hand, someone who is very dangerous and will not hesitate to kill if needed to bring an end. What end is anyone guess.</p><p>With a new arrival, Beacon Hills will get more chaotic than ever before, where Scott McCall and his friends will learn a whole new side of the Supernatural world while dealing with the newly discovered Dead Pool.</p><p>Crossover of the Tv Series Teen Wolf and Book Series Percy Jackon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small town of Beacon Hills it's a beacon of the supernatural, attracting all kinds of supernatural creatures.  
> The town has caught the eye of a certain individual, known as The Council's Hand or The Hand, someone who is very dangerous and will not hesitate to kill if needed to bring an end. What end is anyone guess.
> 
> With a new arrival, Beacon Hills will get more chaotic than ever before, where Scott McCall and his friends will learn a whole new side of the Supernatural world while dealing with the newly discovered Dead Pool.
> 
> Crossover of the Tv Series Teen Wolf and Book Series Percy Jackon

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

 

It was a Saturday evening and all was quiet in the small town, the town of beacon hills where not everything was what it seemed.

If you paid close attention you would notice how there wasn't sounds of cars, or birds or anything for that matter. It was too quiet, too calm, too eerie but the habitants of the small town didn't notice anything, everyone was sleeping or too distracted to really notice, everyone except a certain group of ... beings.

These beings were nervous but alert, such a state was caused by the sudden stillness of everything around them, but that was not all, these beings knew that such calmness only meant that trouble was brewing due to their past experiences, well... not really past, more like... recent.

These beings were young, they were still in high school, in fact, they just started their Junior year, but their age didn't matter, because they were mentally mature due to circumstances

Now you may have notice my use of the term beings, that's because these... Beings, as I call them were not human or rather, not entirely human.

These Beings were Supernatural beings as in werewolves, werecoyotes, kitsunes, banshees, etc. They had especial abilities or characteristics due to the other half of their anatomy but these beings were not of the bad kind, they were good, they followed the right path or at least they tried to, but as some of you may know sometimes the line between the right and the bad blurs. But even if things blurred or got complicated they would fight, they would continue till the end, an end not near enough and far far away but that's the path they chose to follow and even though things might turn dark they would follow through for they were extraordinary Beings, extraordinary indeed.

These beings were called Scott McCall The Alpha Werewolf, Kira Yukimura The Thunder Kitsune, Malia Tate The Werecoyote, Lidia Martin The Banshee and let's not forget about a certain human called Stiles Stilinski.  
All of them compromised the pack of one Scott McCall.

Now the reason this whole thing started was the lovable Stiles Stilinski, the only one of the pack oblivious to this evening's eerie state, the intelligent Stiles Stilinski who had a pair of eyes watching him, observing him, a pair of glowing eyes that was the cause of the evening's calmness.

 

 **Beware Beacon Hills.**  
**Beware because as they say there's calm before the storm, and this storm was powerful.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 

 

On the cliff overlooking the small town, a man with bright, glowing eyes stood still as he observed the town know for the large activity and population of the supernatural.

Said man mused the irony of the name, Beacon Hills, it was a beacon all right, a beacon of the Supernatural, that in itself was one of the reasons why he came to the town, the Council had suggested that someone should keep an eye here. So it was decided, that someone was the Council's Hand, that someone was the man who stood above all of Beacon Hills.

I stood here contemplating the beautiful town, the moon shining on, thinking on the many deaths that took place here.

The Council sent me here for some unknown reason that they decided not to share with me, at first I was reluctant, things here didn't seem so chaotic to warrant my presence, so I argued that some else could do the job perfectly, if all they wanted was to have someone 'keep an eye' in this town, even some members of the Council agreed with me, and then when things looked to be going my way, my father, an important member of the Council took me aside to have a conversation with me, and there, ladies and gentlemen was when I changed my mind and agreed to come here.

According to the Council, there has been a lot of supernatural activity in the area due to The Nemeton, some ancient tree that acted as a source of power and a beacon of the supernatural, so the first thing I needed to do was contact the local hunters which I believe is the Argent Family, then create a record with the current supernatural population of this town, then set up my safe house and finally take care of some personal business.

Hopefully if everything goes right, I might stay here for a few years if not, whoever crosses me, better pray to their god because nothing will stop me from imparting justice.

With that, I gave a last look at the moonlight town and made my way towards my jeep.

**_Better be ready Beacon Hills._**  
✊

* * *

 

"Well, there's a lot of people on the streets" I said sarcastically taking notice of the empty streets while scouting around the area.

Spotting the local high school, I put the car to a stop and take out my phone to contact the local hunter.

_"Hello?"_

"Chris Argent?"

_"Who am I speaking to?"_

"Someone who's searching for you in this little town called Beacon Hills and does not find you... nor any hunter, for that matter"

_"I'll ask again, who the hell are you and what do you want with me?!"_

"You reaaally shouldn't shout at me, especially when the Council isn't really happy at you" I replied coldly

_"What? Council? You're..."_

"The Hand" I cut him off "yes, I'm the Hand, now how about you tell me why there's no hunters here right about now before something bad happens"

_"I left Beacon Hills, sir"_

"I already see that, now explain" I demanded

_"Yes sir, my family and I were appointed there two years ago and we had some struggles involving my own family which caused the death of my grandfather, sister, wife and daughter, which crippled my family so I decided to move to France where the headquarters of my family is"_

"Let me get this straight, you decided to leave this town... that, may I remind you, has a high rate supernatural activity without supervision and flew off to Europe without alerting alerting me!" I summarized yelling the last part

_"Not really sir, yes, I left the town but not unsupervised, there's an Alpha with a pack that dealt with the threats that came to the town, he's a good kid, brave, courageous, smart and with good intentions, I felt that the town was in good hands sir."_

_Is that pride I hear? Interesting._  "I'll be the judge of that. So an Alpha, what's his name and where can I find him?"

_"Scott McCall and he is a junior at Beacon Hills High, sir"_

"Very well, I'll evaluate him and check the area, in the meantime I expect you to pack and get back here before this weeks end, today's Tuesday, which gives you a five day timeline, is that understood?"

_"Yes sir"_

"Good I leave you to it then, I'll contact you when you arrive" I finished hanging up.

_An Alpha,_  I let out a sigh,  _great more work, let's see who this kid is. Mmm its two am, I guess I'll do it tomorrow then, I'll have to stop by the school to gather more info about this kid_ , I thought already driving the jeep to my safe house provided by the council.

As I made my way towards the administration office, I look around the sea of students to see if I noticed something in them, and at first there was nothing, until I saw someone with red hair, I didn't have the chance to fully see her, so except the fact that she had red hair and was a girl I didn't know anything else, and thank the gods for the glowing that surrounded her, otherwise I wouldn't even know she was a supernatural, even now I still don't know what she is. Anyway I'll just go get what I came for and start checking who in this town was not fully human.

As I entered I saw a 43 year old lady sitting behind a desk,

_"Can I help you with something?_

"Margaret could you make me a copy of the file with the students list and history please?" I requested as I manipulated the mist around her making her think I was the principal and handing her a pen drive.

_"Well of course sir, that's what I'm here for, but why would you need a copy for?"_ She asked with curiosity

"Oh it's nothing, Margaret, just making sure I have a copy on my computer, what with the database being down and everything, I couldn't really get access to it"

_"Oh? I didn't know the database was down, it was working alright just a few minutes ago"_  she said as she handed me the usb back.

"Well thank you Margaret, I'll make some rounds around the school, see how everything is"

Exiting the office and making my way towards my Jeep, I transferred the file to my phone and started searching for one Scott McCall, a moment later his profile picture came up with his school records.

So let's see, blah blah blah, junior student, captain of the lacrosse team, blah blah blah, son of Melissa McCall, lives 2 miles from here, and has history of asthma.  
Hmmm interesting, I think I'll head out to the police station and grab a file with the cases from this town and then who knows, maybe I'll make some visits.

* * *

 

Friday morning Scott woke up and headed to the shower, a warm relaxing shower.

_Ahhhh that's more like it_ , this last couple of days had been really stressful, between our trip to Mexico, Kate and Liam, I give a sigh  _...Liam_ _..._  and worst of all tomorrow is a full moon, I don't know what I'm going to do.

After getting dressed I walk down stairs to find a note from mom:

**_-Gone to work, don't wait up I have a night shift._ **   
**_Dinner in the fridge._ **   
**_Enjoy school, Love Mom <3_ _-_ **

_My mom, my incredible mom, she's working too much_ I think while going to my bike to head to school.

When I arrive, I see Stiles staring at a car. I go to stand beside him and look at him. He doesn't make a single move, I don't even think he knows I'm here, to prove my point, I call his name,

"Stiles?"

_"..."_

"Stiiiiles?!"

_"..."_

"What the heck Stiles?" I say shaking him by the shoulders but get nothing in return, I walk in front of him and slap him.

_"Whaat?! Oh hey Scottie, what was that for?!"_  He replied rubbing his cheek were I left I red print.

_Oops_ "Sorry bro, but I was calling your name for like five minutes and you didn't react, I was getting worried"

_"Huh? You were? I must have space out?"_

"Yeah no kidding, why are you staring at that car like that?"

_"Car?! That's no 'Car' Scottie, that's a beauty. A Jeep man! A big ass black jeep with huge bumpers, xenon lights on the top and look at those wheels, you could climb a mountain with those, c'mon man it's like you don't even know me anymore, of course I'm staring at him I-"_

"Him? Really Stiles?" I cut him off looking incredulous.

_"What? Don't give me that look! I know you named your bike so don't judge me when I'm in front of my god"_

_God? Is he serious?_  I just shake my head and drag him by his arms to school "C'mon Stiles, we are going to be late to class" I say to him while pushing him through the doors while he stares back dreamingly at the car even though the view it's blocked by a tree.

* * *

 

A figure made his way through the dark forest, it moved silently hidden from view following Chris without him noticing.

Chris the ever wary of his surroundings stopped, following his instinct he turned around illuminating the woods with his flashlight, not seeing anything he continued walking until he reached a clearing where he started planting the ultrasonic emitters in a circle to set a trap, he knew Scott had a new charge, a Beta of his own making.

Scott had been sending him messages, a lot of them as of late, so after reading them he started thinking of returning to help him, after all Scott was like a son to him, he was proud of what he became, proud of his principles and how he kept fighting on to save everyone, something he, himself believed was impossible.  
So he made up his mind to go back home, especially after the call he received.

That was something unexpected, the Hand had his sights on Beacon Hills, so something big had to had happened back home, although he wondered what, Scott updated him when something important happened and nothing seemed relevant enough to warrant the attention of the Hand.

Attracting the attention of the Hand was something dangerous, too dangerous, so he hoped for the sake of Scott that he could pull through and pass the Hands 'evaluation'.

A roar pulled him out of his musings and he made his way to the scene where Scott was pressed to the trunk of a tree by his beta, without thinking he pulled out his ballista and fired a flash bolt arrow near their heads causing the beta to run towards the trap. He made his way towards Scott and replied to his wide eyed look.  
"I got your text"

"There's a clearing north of here, all you've got to do is go in there and the rest is taken care off"

_"What are you going to do?"_

"He is your beta Scott, the better question is what are you going to do"

_"He won't listen to me"_

"He will if you start using your own words"

"Here" I say handing him a remote.

Scott turns to go but before he runs off I stop him telling him quickly "The Hand is watching" Scott frowns not understanding what I was saying but I cut him off before he could ask any questions "Go, ask Deaton".

As I watch him go I hear a voice saying  _"you shouldn't have warned him"_ , I turn around quickly pointing the ballista at my surroundings before someone walks off from the shadow of a tree with a glowing silver sword in his hand but what really makes my heart rate speed up is the black cuirass decorated with an engraved silver laurel crown and the small silver fist on the right side of his chest that the man was wearing, the emblems of the Council and it's Hand. I immediately drop to a knee and wait, I can feel his glowing green eyes on me as he walks around me and stops in front of me.

_"You don't need to do that"_  he says after a moment, I look up at him and see amusement in those deep eyes,  _"get up, don't need to bow before me, I'm not a god"_  he orders me scoffing at the last part and as I get up I hear him mutter  _"stuck up little godlings"_  making me question if this really is the Hand.

_"Oh don't worry, I'm the 'Hand' alright, now stand up and quit making a fool of yourself"_  he says as if reading my mind, which it wouldn't surprise me if he could.

"I'm sorry sir, I couldn't help it, I had to warm him somehow" I say ignoring that last part.  
He looks at me and tells me  _"what's done, it's done, there's no changing it. Of course I would have liked to keep my presence in this town a secret for a while longer but it's no matter. What I do matter is Scott McCall, so tell me everything about him"_

* * *

 

With the Liam situation handled, I made my way towards the boat house where I see Stiles waiting for me.  
"Everything alright here?"

_"Everyone's okay but..."_

The hesitation in Stiles voice worried me so I ask tentatively "what happened?"

_"You know the keg guy? Demarco? well apparently he delivered a keg to the party but before he got into his car, someone killed him"_

"Whaaat?! what killed him?" I asked getting anxious

_"We don't know Scott, the thing is he doesn't have any marks on him"_

"Then how was he killed?"

_"You better come and see for yourself"_  he said leading me towards the road where the police and paramedics were.

As we got close i looked at the body and immediately looked away, having the sudden urge to throw up.

_"He was decapitated Scott"_  Stiles stated  _"nobody saw anything and the worst part is that Lidia discovered the key to the code. It's a list with some of the supernaturals on beacon hills, and you guys are in it including Demarco and the Wendigos"_

"God dammit!" I swore loudly

After talking with Chris about the body we made our way to our vehicles and I told Stiles "We need to find out who made that list and why but before that, we have to head to Deaton's and ask him something that Chris told me"

_"What did he say to you? And how's that more important?"_  Stiles asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"He told me, 'The Hand is watching' "

_"What does that even mean?"_

"I don't know man, but the way he said it..." I took a deep breath and continued "I think it was a warning and Stiles? I could feel his fear when he said it, so let's head to Deaton's and find out what it meant" Stiles gave me a nod with a worried face and we made our way to Deaton's.

* * *

 

We were in the clinic, Scott and Dr. Deaton were around the metallic table talking about last night's events as I listened from where I sat against the wall, well half listening, I wasn't really paying attention as I didn't find the talk interesting, what I was more interested and worried about was the warning of Chris, especially his apparent fear when he said it. That was something strange, rare even. Chris fearing something, that was really unsettling.

I don't really know what to make of the warning, I mean the hand is watching, like what does that even mean, seriously was he referring to some group of hunters or something because I doubt he was talking about an actual hand, unless he was talking about some guy with an eye in his hand, I mean we already saw I guy with a third eye in the forehead, that could be possible, or was he talking about the illuminati, their symbol is an eye right? Anyway what are they saying again?

"...said that I should ask you something"

_"What about?"_

"I don't know why he said it, but when I was going to question him, he told me to ask you"

_"Ask what Scott?"_

"Something about a hand watching" I responded wanting to know what that freaking meant.

Deaton stopped organizing the jars, and look at me with a frown, so I continued "he apparently warned Scott that a hand was watching, whatever that means" I saw Deaton took a deep breath, so warily I asked "what does it mean?"

Deaton looked at us and said  _"what exactly did he say?"_

This time Scott responded "I quote, 'The Hand is watching'" Deaton froze completely before looking up and swearing, very loudly in fact, to the heavens.

_Wow_  Never have I seen him swearing, he was always so calm and controlled, so this has to be something very bad if it affected both Chris and Deaton.

_"Did something happen that you haven't told me?"_  Scott and I looked at each other but before we could answer Deaton continued  _"Anything small or big, whatever you haven't told me yet say it NOW, nothing of secrets, this is very important boys"_

We immediately shook our heads and said at the same time "nothing, absolutely nothing" we look at each other again before Scott asked what was on our minds "What is it? Is it bad?"

" _Look, we, as the Emissaries, from time to time would meet as you know, but what you don't know is what we did on those meetings."_  he started saying while sitting down after pulling an old dusty book from the top of the shelf next to me  _"during those meetings not only the Emissaries were present but some of the Heads of some important family's too, like Kira's mother, Noshiko Yukimura"_

"Why would you meet?" Jumped Scott at the name of Kira's mother.

_"We met every 5 years, last time was 3 years ago, to either negotiate treaties, create rules of coexistence but more importantly, to meet The Council's Hand"_

"The Hand of what Council?" Scott asked.

_"I can't really say that"_  Deaton stated slowly and clearly with a frown on his face.

"Why!?" Scott asked incredulous "I thought you were going to help!" Scott yelled frustrated.

_"I'm always going to help you no matter what, but on this instance I really can't say"_  he told him  _"all I'm able to say is that this could be the best or the worst news Beacon Hill have ever had"_  he said with a worried tone.

I was already anxious as Scott and I look at each other "doc, are we in danger?" I finally asked after a tensed silence.

_"You could very well be, but it's not clear, I will only say this, the Hand is very dangerous, don't do anything that could draw his attention to you"_ and after a pause he added  _"if you haven't already"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated, this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please bear with me.
> 
> If you find anything wrong I would be thankful if you could point it out.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 

 

It was a new day at Beacon Hills High School, students were talking, gossiping, laughing, some were arriving, and others were studying for some upcoming test, just like any other day in the life of a student.

Everything was normal on this fine Monday morning, what wasn't really normal, at least for outsiders, was the obvious chatter about the weekends tragedy, a guy named Demarco, known throughout the school, was violently killed. The reasons were unknown, the killer was unknown, even how he was killed was unknown to the student population but like always there were some exceptions.

The McCall pack knew the reason and the method used in the assassination, because that's what it was, they found some type of list with the names of supernatural people, and already 6 were crossed, 6 people assassinated for different amounts of money, worst of all, there were 2 more list waiting to be decoded by Lidia Martin who was spending the majority of his time trying, in every way possible, to find out the key word to decode them.

Meanwhile Stiles Stilinski was trying to figure out who was the killer of another recent murder of a young girl, while Scott McCall was on the lookout for any possible threat because one thing was clear, the assassin appeared to be from the same high school they attended and in the middle of a school year, another murder could happen at any moment and anywhere, so they were exposed and blinded without anything more to go by.

At the same time Liam Dunbar just step off of the school bus not really aware of his surroundings with everything going on in his head, he was thinking of the whole werewolf thing, it was something he was still coming to terms with, so of course anyone would be distracted, so distracted to accidentally crash onto someone else.

* * *

 

Making my way towards the local high school on my jeep, I berate myself for the stupidity on what I'm going to do in a few moments, I mean I had my share of stupid ideas throughout my life, but deciding to, once again, enrol in high school had to be the worst decision in my entire existence, I mean, every time I enrol in a new school something happens in my first week, something that would either, make the fire department curse at me or the police department wanting me behind bars, worst of all, now being of legal age and everything, they could very well make that without a second thought.

Now, how in the world was I going to high school if I already celebrated my 19th birthday, well that would be because my lovely dear aunt decided to kidnap me and basically put me in a coma where I lost 8 months of my life, now, adding the fact that another relative of mine, my loving great grandmother, decided to play war games, making me lose another period of my life, forcing me to play soldier. That happened when I was 17 year's old when I was supposed to attend my senior year, so here I am, trying to finish my education 2 years later.  
Yes, I waited 2 years to go back to my studies, don't judge me, I was pretty much busy with life soooo there you go. The story of my life.

And apparently while I was in my own world I made it all the way to the school, thank the gods nothing happened.

I grab my messenger bag, from the passenger seat making sure I have all the paperwork and my books, then exit my car, making my way across the parking lot to my new school.

It's a sunny day with the sun glaring at me so I reach into my bag to find my aviators, just when I grab them I collide with someone.

"Aghh, dammit!" I grumble.

_"Sorry man, are you okay? It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention"_  someone says, I look up to find some kid holding his hand to me, I grab it and he helps me up.

"Don't worry about it, if I wasn't searching for my sunglasses I would have seen you" I say while looking him up and down,  _damn_  he is toned for someone his age, and freaking good looking too, I would hit on him if he wasn't just a kid, hey I'm a Greek, it's in my blood, blame my dad.

_"I'm Liam by the way"_

"Percy Jackson, nice meeting you kid" I say shaking his hand

_"Hey!"_  He exclaims indignantly,  _"I'm not a kid! You can't be that much older than me"_

"Sure you are, kid" I say making an emphasis on the word kid "C'mon you're going to be late" I say putting my arm around his shoulders and patting his head.

_"Hey! Stop that!"_  He says trying to get out of my grip  _"let me go!"_

"Nah ah, now you're going to help me find the administration office" I continue patting his head just to irritate him, hahaha I'm going to have fun with this kid.

_"Alright, I'll help you if you let me go!"_

"Hmmm, let me think" I say pausing "how about no, now be a good boy and guide me to the administration"

_"Uugggh, I hate you!"_  He shouts

"Sure you do kid" he grumbles some more finally giving up.

"See you around kid!" I shout at the running boy as I enter the administration office.

I approach the desk and cough a little to grab the attention of the lady, a moment later she looks at me and raises an eyebrow, "ummm, I was wondering if I could still enroll here?"

_"It's a little late don't you think young man?"_

"I know, I know, but could you make an exception?" I ask pleadingly

_"Do you have the paperwork filled?"_

"Yes, thank you! thank you!" I say handing her the papers

_"Don't thank me yet, you'll have to talk to the principal and see if he enrols you"_  she explains while checking the paperwork " _everything seems to be in order, go ahead and head to the principal's office and take this with you just in case"_  she says handing me a schedule and a locker number

"Thanks Margaret!" I exclaim as I exit and start making my way to the principal.

* * *

 

After a long talk with the principal, I'm finally able to leave, so I make my way towards the cafeteria, although there's still two hours left till the lunch break,  _mmm I could explore the school_ , yeah that's what I'll do, I decide, turning around heading towards the gym, there I spot the weight room so I decide to make some cardio on the treadmill, thankfully I have a change of clothes in my car.

After half an hour people start arriving to the weight room, they give me a few looks, but I ignore them and keep running while listening to music on my headphones then after some time, I notice a certain kid on the bench press so I head over "aren't you a little young to be lifting that kind of weight?" I ask raising an eyebrow in curiosity while I watch him sharply turn his head in my direction nearly giving himself a whiplash.

_"You again"_  he says irritated

"Hey, hey don't need to be so rude, I'm just concerned, I mean, they say that lifting weights at a young age could be bad for your growth rate, and you are a little short kid"

_"Gaah, could you stop calling me kid?!"_

"Wow, you're starting to sound stressed, relax kid, you don't want to strain your muscles" I nearly regret saying kid, but again it was very funny, more so when he tries to punch me in the face, but I just grab his wrist, pull him towards me and hug him "there, there" I say rubbing his back not letting him go "don't go breaking my face, I won't be able to kiss you if you do" I say teasingly making him blush and so I decide to let him go and go back to the treadmill. After a while I glance at him and see him lifting like crazy with still a little blush on his face as some dude, probably a friend of his, is talking to him.

And with that I exit the gym.

Sometime later, after an hour walking around the school, I decide to go to my car and leave my gym bag in there, by the time I arrive, I see a bus pulling up so I go check it out.

* * *

 

Today was not my day, first I bump into some annoying guy, then I see him again in the weight room, he's an irritating moron, always calling me kid, I mean I'm nearly 16, he couldn't be much older, he had to be 17 or something. I don't even know who that Jackson guy is, I don't think I've ever seen him around  _...Okay_ _..._  I'm pretty much new in this school, but I don't think he's even from around here. What I do know is that he was being annoying especially in the weight room, I bet he can't even lift half the weight I could, I mean he was fit from what I saw, and he had nicely toned muscles and abs...  
 _Ooookay,_  he could probably lift the same weight ...or more, but whatever.

Then there was that guy from the changing room, Derek, I think was his name and to top it all off, my best friend Mason told me that tonight's scrimmage was against my old school, Devenford Prep that's when I exploded, so angered I head towards the entrance. I didn't even know what I was going to do, I just wanted to confront my old teammates.

"Brett!" I call approaching him "I just wanted to say..." that's when something on the corner of my eye, makes me stop. It was the Jackson guy from earlier looking worried and murmuring to himself.

"Don't do anything stupid kid" I hear him saying with my new werewolf hearing and with that I turn again towards Brett taking a deep breath and say "have a good game"

He stays silent with an amused face, looks at my old teammates then... he starts laughing  _"that's cute Liam"_  my heartbeat starts rising  _"Is that what they told you to say in Anger Management?, apologize and everything's fine?"_  He stares at me shaking his head, pausing before  _"you demolished coaches' car"_  he says slowly.

"I paid for it" I say gritting my teeth

_"Yeah, you're going to pay for it. We're going to break you in half out there. And it's going to be all your fault"_

With that I'm ready to pummel him to the ground but luckily Scott and Stiles intervene before I could.

I look to the ground fighting the wolf in me and again I hear "calm down kid" and before I could look for him, I'm dragged to the showers.

* * *

 

After the Liam-Brett incident, I'm happy to say that Scott is an idiot, I mean he could have turned anyone and he chose a freshman with anger issues, not the regular anger issues either, he had I.E.D, just great, freaking great, a walking time bomb turned into a werewolf,  _yeaah, let's give him more strength!,_   _what's the worst that could happen?_  I think sarcastically.

And to spice things a little more, we just found out who is the assassin, Garrett, but what's greater than that is that he is a lacrosse player in our team.  
Things couldn't get any worse than that.

So with that in mind I start heading to the lacrosse field for the nights scrimmage with Liam's old pals.

Spotting Scott and Kira, I start making my way towards them while calling dad.

"Hey, Dad, you're supposed to be here" I state "Where the hell are you?"

_"I'm leaving now and this conversation isn't getting me there any quicker"_

"Just-" I start before dad cuts me off

_"Hold a sec"_  I hear him talking with someone and then he continues  _"Stiles, I've got to go, I'll see you soon"_

"Just hurry up dad" I say letting out a sigh

_"By the way your cousin is in town"_  and with that piece of news he hangs up.

_Cousin? What cousin?_ In all of my 17 seventeen years I haven't even heard of any cousin.

* * *

After calling my dad for the second time, I stand beside Liam while Scott checks on Brett whose condition is getting worse, his heartbeat is abnormally accelerated, he is shaking uncontrollably and some green substance is leaking from his mouth. Luckily he is still in human form and not fully wolf out, though his claws were showing.

_"Stiles, Liam, take Brett and drive him out of here"_

"What? Where do I take him?"

_"I don't know Stiles, just out of here!"_  He exclaims  _"Look just do it, your father should be arriving soon and we can't let them see Brett like this"_  he says pointing to his claws and his mouth.

Liam and I go over Brett's body and try to lift him up, but with the shaking and his weight, I'm having difficulty, we make it to the outer doorway before coming face to face with some tall guy with a stern look.

_"Again! Are you stalking me?"_  Exclaims Liam, I guess they know each other. The guy just raises an eyebrow and looks at Brett,  _"is not what you think"_  Liam tries to... I don't even know what was he trying to do, it's clear he already saw the claws and the green thing.

_"What I think is that my little cousin is having a little bit of trouble carrying the body"_  the guy says amused

_"I'm not your cousin! You creep!"_  An irritated and frustrated Liam yells

_"I was talking about Stiles here"_  he says glancing at me.  _Wait! did he say Stiles?!_ I guess he noticed my surprise and wide eyed look because he continues  _"didn't your father tell you that I was here?"_

"Ummm, yeah?" I say slowly, before I start hearing sirens, which reminds us of the situation we are in.

_"Just let Liam and I carry the guy"_  he tells to me. I was more than happy to oblige, dropping Brett.

We start heading to my car and I say "I don't think we fit inside with Brett"

My cousin just shrugs and says  _"I'll follow you in my car, I parked a little further, but I'll catch up._  
 _Where are you heading?"_

"Ummm, the animal clinic?"

_"I think I know where it is, see you there"_

He didn't even question me, now that I think about it, he didn't react at all to Brett's claws or the green substance. I was about to ask him when I notice he left already.

_"Your cousin is a creep"_  Liam says still struggling to keep Brett still as I drive to Deaton's  _"where the hell is he anyway?"_  Just then I hear a car nearing us, I look through the mirrors to see a pair of headlights heading our way in what look like a very fast speed. I accelerate not knowing who it was, fearing it was some cop or Garrett trying to finish the job, but we didn't make it too far before the car was right beside me honking. I look at the car to see it was cousin who was signalling me to go faster as he overtake us and speed off like a bullet to Deaton's.

_"And apparently crazy too"_  muttered Liam, I ignore him but whole heartedly agree with him as I drive as fast as I could.

When we arrive, we get out and my cousin immediately takes Brett and strides into the clinic with me and Liam at his heels.

_"Alan! You have a patient!"_  My cousin yells as he put Brett on the medical table, he turns to us  _"call someone over to help and you,"_ he stares at Liam  _"kid, head back to my car and wait for me there"_  Liam is about to argue with him but he cuts him off  _"just do as I say Liam"_  he tells him with a mean looking glare.

_"Perseus?"_  A shocked Deaton asks warily at the green eyed guy.

_"Alan, pleasure to see you again"_  he says greeting him  _"I've got business to take care of and you have a yellow wolfbane poisoned patient to save"_  with that he walks towards the door, where he stops and looks at Brett once more before saying  _"Next time we meet, we'll have a long conversation"_  and walking out. I don't know who he was talking to because he stared the whole time at Brett.  _Sigh_  I guess I'll find out soon enough.

"How do you know my cousin doc?" I ask curiously

_"Perseus is"_  he pauses  _"an old acquaintance of mine"_  he continues before taking a look at Brett

_"Stiles would you please call Derek over?"_  Dr. Deaton told me.

* * *

 

"C'mon Liam get inside the car, we've got to go back" I say getting in my car.

_"Where are you taking me?"_

"Your house" I stated as I started the car "now get in"

_"Do I have to? I can get there by myself you know"_

"I know Liam, just get in, I want to make sure you get home safely" and with that we hit the road.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 

As soon as I enter the cafeteria, I spot my cousin with his group of friends at a table in the corner talking between themselves.

_"...is on the dead pool_ " I hear a red head girl say as I sit beside Stiles draping an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey little cousin" I greet him as he gets out under my arm "feeling the love here" I pout at him before turning to the rest "so what are you talking about?"

They look between themselves before the red head turns to me  _"nothing much. I don't think we've met before. Lidia Martin"_  she says extending her hand to me.

"Percy Jackson at your service Lady Martin" I introduce myself grabbing her hand and kissing it softly while staring her in the eyes.

_"Dude! No, just no, take your flirting somewhere else"_  Stiles exclaims

_"Jealous Stiles? At least he's a gentleman and knows how to treat a woman"_  Lidia responds

_"Not jealous in the slightest, I'm perfectly happy with Malia"_  he says glaring  _"anyway, didn't Deaton called you Perseus?"_  Stiles inquires curiously.

"That's my full name, Perseus, but it sounds so ancient and regal, so I go by Percy, the only ones who call me Perseus tend to be from my father's side of the family"

_"So you're related to Deaton too?"_  Asks the guy from Stiles left,  _"I'm Scott by the way, Stiles best friend"_

_"Wait so I'm related to doc?"_  Stiles jumps

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm not related to Alan in anyway whatsoever, we're just old friends, well, actually we met three years ago when my uncle introduced me by Perseus so that's what he calls me"

_"So, how come we've never met before?"_

"Oh, about that, since I was twelve I found myself immersed with the family business, learning and working within it"

_"Then why are you here? No offence"_  Inquires Lidia

"I have business here, so my father told me about Stiles and his dad and decided that if I wanted, I could come here to try and finish my studies"

_"What is your family business by the way? The way you say it sounds important"_  Scott asks continuing my interview, I feel like I'm telling my entire life.

"Well we collect, recover, and protect antiquities, we make weapons, train people and offer protection and we act as advisers and mediators"

_"So apart from the antiquities, your family runs a private security service"_  Stiles says incredulous with wide eyes.

"Ummm basically?" I mean basically is that, we recover the gods property when they lose it, Hephaestus and his children make weapons for the most part, we train demigods in the camps, we protect the mortal population and ourselves from monsters, the Gods and I from time to time act as advisors, and I'm usually trying to prevent conflicts between the gods and the camps, so I was technically telling the truth.  
 _Wow_  All the time I spend with Hermes and his kids is starting to pay off.

_"Then what do you do in the business?"_  Lidia questions me

"Well, I usually recover antiquities, act as an advisor and mediator and I used to train kids of my age and lower"

_"Wow so you actually know how to use a gun? I don't know if I find that scary or exciting"_  Stiles says still in shock  _"you've got to teach me sometime, I mean all I know is how to swing my bat"_

"Sure, why not" although probably I won't teach him anything gun related or his father might just kill me.

_"So if you don't mind me asking, what business do you have in Beacon Hills?"_  Scott questions

"Just visiting old friends and taking over the local law services provider, Chris Argent"

"Well I hope I answered all your questions because I've got to get going, the boxes are not going to unpack themselves" I say getting up and hurriedly walk to my jeep, I didn't know when were they going to stop with the questions.

* * *

 

"So your cousin, huh?" I ask glancing at him while we were walking through the halls.

"Yeaah, I didn't even know about him until yesterday night"

"I don't know what to think of him" the way I felt when he look at me, those green, bright eyes of his made me shiver but not out of fear or anything, I can't explain it but it was weird.

_"He could be a hunter, I mean the Argents used to tell us that their family provided the police with weapons which is exactly what Percy told us"_  Stiles asks glancing back at Scott

"No, I don't think so" some part of me knew that he wasn't a hunter, that he was something completely different and unknown to us. I need to talk to Deaton or Chris maybe Derek. "By the way did you find anything in the book doc gave us?"

_"Oh yeaah! I almost forgot with everything going on"_  he tells me while rummaging through his backpack, he pulls out the old dusty book, well it was dusty when Deaton gave it to us.

_"I found something interesting"_  he says searching through the book until he came to a chapter titled 'origins', it had an image of twelve people seated around a fire.  _"Apparently the Council goes back to nearly the first days of civilization in Ancient Greece, it was composed by twelve people, all of them of royal blood but apart from that it doesn't say anything else"_

"So a Council older than Christianity itself, what else? Did you find anything about The Hand?"

_"Something, not much, but it could help"_  he says again searching for the right page  _"it says here that The Hand, apparently was considered the overseer of the supernatural world"_

"Overseer?"

_"Yes, like he watch over all things supernatural and dealt with the threats, well only the important ones, or the ones that drew his attention"_

"And now he is here, that's why Deaton advised us to not make anything that could draw his attention" I say letting out a sigh

_"There's this one picture of the first Hand, ah, here it is, you see the symbols on the armour?"_  He says pointing at a guy with a long sword and armour on.

"The fist? And that's a laurel wreath, right?"

_"Yeah, those were the emblems of the Hand and they always wore the emblems, during ancient times, people were wary of anyone who wore both emblems at the same time. I did some research in my computer and I found an old children's tale that described a man wearing those emblems who would punish criminals by decapitating them and sticking their heads on a spear for all to see"_

"What kind of tale is that?!" I exclaim feeling nauseous

_"They used it to scare the children to make them behave better"_

"Great just great, we have a murderous punisher in town"

_"Yeah, we'll have to stay on the lookout for anyone wearing the emblems. Scott this is bad"_

"He only punished the criminals right? We haven't done anything"

_"I know but Chris and Deaton didn't warned us for nothing, we should still be careful"_

"Alright we'll tell the rest tonight"

* * *

 

On a dark filled night, once again, a figure stood silently watching a well while the woods where filled with the helpless gruntings of someone inside the well.

The figure, a man, was listening to the shouts for help not doing anything, the reason was anyone's guess. Every now and then he would check the time counting how much time the baby wolf inside had left before he succumbed to the wolfbane.

You might think that he was someone despicable, not helping and just standing there like nothing was happening and you might be right thinking that but at the same time, you would be incredibly wrong.

Now if we could delve in the mind of said man, we would come to the realization that he had some kind of ulterior motive, you would discover that he was waiting for something to happen and you would know that he was ready to end the wolf suffering, one way or another, but sadly among the supernatural population of Beacon Hills there wasn't a single mind-reader creature and thus nobody knew the inner workings of the man.

Just when the man was starting to lose hope of anything happening, the baby wolf roared loudly, a roar that could be heard as far as the next town if you had super hearing and just a few moments later the alpha of the baby wolf arrived and rescued him.

The beta was trembling and breathing heavily as the alpha comforted him.

"You're okay, Liam" the alpha told the now named beta. "You're okay." He repeated sighing unaware that the man was watching.

The alpha helped Liam walk through the woods where Chris Argent was waiting in the car and together they took off.

The figure remained still deep in thought before he too, took off in the direction they went.

Some miles away from the well, Scott and Chris were watching as the doctor made a surgical cut between Liam's chest, releasing the toxins in Liam's system.

Determination was shinning in Scott's eyes, as he looks at Liam breathing heavily.

"I don't want to keep watching people die." Scott states

_"I'm not sure you have much choice about that."_ Chris says looking at Scott knowing that in the end someone always dies.

"Maybe I do." Scott continues determined

_"That's a lot of burden to carry, Scott."_  Deaton tells him, he knew people who ultimately failed and succumbed to the guilt of letting someone die, a guilt that ate them from inside, he didn't want that to happen to Scott.

"I don't care." Scott says thinking about Boyd, Erica, Aiden and more importantly Allison. "No one else dies." He states looking right at them showing them he was completely serious and that he will follow through his promise.

"Everyone on that list. Everyone on that Dead Pool. It doesn't matter if they're wendigos, or werewolves, or whatever. I'm going to save everyone." He finishes.

* * *

 

Clapping starts sounding in the doorway as a man stands there with stern eyes with a glowing silver sword tightly gripped in his right gloved hand. I don't know who he is but I flash my red eyes and ready my claws for a fight.

He starts making his way in as I growl making Chris and Deaton look at me. At that moment I notice their pale faces and I growl louder before Chris puts his hand on my shoulder.

_"Don't do anything stupid, Scott"_  he tells me looking serious.

_"Scott, listen to us, don't do anything please, and think"_

"Why?!" I exclaim not knowing why they were afraid.

_"Look at him, Scott"_  Deaton says pointing at the man.

Listening to them, I look at the man. He has bright glowing green eyes, apart from that I don't see anything else from his face, a dark shadow appears to be covering his features as if he was wearing a mask. He's tall, taller than me, maybe 6 foot something, he is fit with strong arms, he's wearing some kind of ancient armour like the ones depicted in the history book, now that I look at the armour, I notice two silver engravings. At that moment I come to the realization that those are the same emblems that Stiles showed me before.  _Fuck!_

"He's the Hand that you guys told me right?" I ask warily and they just nod.

_"Ah, a smart one!"_  The Hand exclaims looking at them both as they knelt down on one knee as if bowing to him, shocking me. They both give me a look and I start kneeling.

_"Oh! Nothing of that now. Get up come on"_  he says amused and we get up  _"Chris Argent, I thought I already told you not to bow before me."_  He says in a chastising manner  _"Now the reason I'm here in the middle of the night..."_  
He says looking right at me, staring deeply into my eyes.

_"You are an interesting one, Scott McCall ...Interesting choice of words too..."_  he says completely serious now, all amusement erased from his voice.  _"Do you honestly believe what you just told them?"_  He asks me demanding an answer

"Yes, I don't want anyone to die if I can do something about it" I say determined. He looks at me up and down before looking at Chris.

_"You were right, he's something else."_ And turns to me again  _"And what if I decide that someone has to die, what will you do then, young wolf?"_

"You'll have to go through me" I say without fear.

_"And if you somehow best me, what will you do to me? Kill me? Knowing that I already took care of your mother and that best friend of yours? Will you break your own promise and kill me?"_

"What?!" I roared as I leapt across the table and slash my claws at his face. I slash at him again but this time he steps back and grabs me by my wrist, I try pulling but he has me in a tight grip and before I know it he pulls towards him and kicks me in a somewhat Spartan style in my chest sending me flying above the table towards the wall with a sickening crunch, I slowly get up as he just stands there. I flashed my red eyes at him and run at him, grabbing him by his midsection and toward the wall, before he has a chance to recover I grab him by his throat and pull him up not letting his feet touch the ground before I drive him to the ground forcefully. I raise my left claws while I hold him with my right hand.

"Why did you kill them?!" I roared with tears running down my face

_"Just to hear them scream and because it was very easy driving my sword through their necks as they whimpered in fear and pain before finally dying"_  he said emotionless.

"Arrghh!" I shout before I slash one, two, three times all the while screaming and crying. I back up slowly until I bump into the wall and slid down hiding my face with my hands, remembering Stiles, my great friend Stiles, the funny, dorky, intelligent Stiles, my sarcastic dear friend. Visualising my mother with tears in her eyes as she lays probably in the floor of the living room with blood surrounding her, my loving mother who made me smile, my amazing mom who put up with me, my incredible mother who worked so hard to maintain us afloat, my beautiful mother who supported me, my mother... now dead.

Suddenly I feel something cold and sharp touching my neck, letting my hands drop to the sides I keep my eyes closed as the blade pulls my face up, probably to see my face as he stabs the sword through my neck, just like Stiles and my mother. I tightly press my eyes shut waiting for the killing stroke that will send me to them.

_"Open your eyes, Scott"_  he demands but I keep them closed refusing to open them

_"Open your damn eyes and look at the eyes of a murderer!"_  He shouts pushing a bit more the sword to my throat. I open my eyes slowly and look at those cold, bright green eyes of the Hand. I already feel blood running down my throat from where the sword is pushed not letting the wound heal with my werewolf abilities.

_"So after all you couldn't kill me, why?"_ He demands curiously

"Y-your death wouldn't have brought t-them back" I reply shakily, having trouble breathing.

_"I still could have taken care of the rest of your love ones, Liam, Malia, Lidia, Sheriff Stilinski or how about that girlfriend of yours, Kira, what then?"_

"I-I-I don't know!" I scream at him not knowing what would happen after he kills me, now I won't be able to protect them. Frustrated I shout "What do you want with me?! Kill me already!"

_"So eager to die. Yes, you have drawn my attention young wolf"_  he said drawing back his sword and sheathing it.

I slump in the floor relieved. He was going to let me live, I still could protect them from him.

_"Now to answer your first question"_  he says pausing  _"what I want with you is for you to..."_  he starts saying, walking to the doorway.  _"Keep protecting this town and your love ones with the same determination you used to fight me"_  he turns to look at Deaton and Chris, who I now notice, haven't move from where they stood since the beginning, Chris holding his gun and Deaton holding a dagger pointed at where I stood while their eyes were looking at the Hand.

_"Welcome to the family, Scott McCall, from this moment forth, I name you, ally of the Council"_  he starts walking out before stopping  _"for the record, I never said I killed or harmed them in anyway"_  and with that he disappears in a breeze of air.

_"I'm proud of you, Scott"_  I hear Chris say to me as he embraces me, he pulls back and hold me at arms length  _"you did great today"_  and he to walks out.

I stand there looking to the claw marks I made above the Hand's head not knowing what just happened.

_"Yes, I agree with Chris, you did great."_

"What happened doc? I don't understand anything"

_"You just received the Hands approval, he will now help you when he deems it necessary."_

"What did he mean with 'welcome to the family'?"

_"What that means is that you are now part of our family, you are now the subject of Lord Cyril's court"_

"Lord Cyril, subject, court, what?" I ask completely confused

_"That's the name of The Hand. You are now a part of his court, or a close member of his advisers and subjects, which means that you'll come in two years to the gathering of Emissaries and Heads and we'll discuss various subjects with Lord Cyril in a private audience where you can request anything you want, speak about anything you want, he will listen to you and decide to have your requests granted or not. This means that you are now an important member of the supernatural world. You are no longer in danger from him and neither are your love ones"_  he finished.  _What?_

When I arrived home I hugged my mother fiercely and told her that I loved her, by the time I sat down in my bed, I was still processing everything Deaton told me.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcomed, comments are appreciated and Vote if you like the story.
> 
> I'll just keep updating as regularly as possible, I don't exactly have I schedule but my intention is to write up to Season 5 while it's being broadcast, then continue when season 6 is premiered.
> 
> As I said before, this is my first fanfiction or writing experience not counting my essays from school, so please bear with me and comment, it would help a lot.  
> Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 

 

 

Hours after Scott left the clinic Liam still laid on the table mumbling to himself as he recovered from the poison.

"It had to be you" Percy said checking the wound. It was nearly healed, that meant the aftereffects of the poison were fading.

"It looks like he will be up and about in nothing" Deaton told him trying to reassure him.

"How did it happen?"

"I don't really know, all Scott said was that he was poisoned with the same wolfbane used on Brett and then he was dumped in a well not far from here. But of course you already knew that"

"I think I might go hunting for a while" Percy said completely ignoring the man's last statement.

"Hunting? You don't mean..." Deaton asked tentatively, hoping he didn't mean hunting werewolves or something.

"No, not like that. There's better prey out there that I need to take care of. But from what I've seen, he needs better control over his anger, I wouldn't want to put him down." He said looking at Liam intently.

"Put him down? Would you really do that?"

"If the need arises and I deem him a threat to the mortal population, then yes. I would kill him but that doesn't mean I want that to happen"

"So you're going to go, where? I would prefer you staying here."

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it" He said checking one more time the wound. "It's all healed up nicely. I'm going to drive him to his house first then head home" Percy said lifting Liam bridal style, taking him to his car. Since the first they met, Percy has grown fond of Liam. Don't ask him how or why, because he didn't know the answer to that.

After setting Liam in the co-pilot seat, he got into the car and started it up.

"Bye Alan, thank you for calling"

"Just take care of him"

"Will do" and with that he drove off.

* * *

_Fuck, what happened?_ I think while rubbing the sleepiness off my eyes. I blink a few times trying to adjust to the lighting and look around.  _I'm in my room, how did I get here? Did Scott take me here?_

I made my way down groggily to find my step-dad talking with someone on the kitchen.

_"New York huh? What brought you here, son?"_

_"Family and business, sir. Plus I needed a change of scenery, too much traffic and people"_

_"I always preferred towns like this, quiet, calm, relaxing. I hope you enjoy your stay. How long are you here for?"_

_"I don't really know, sir. Hopefully I'll be able to stay long enough to finish high school"_

_"If you don't mind me asking. You're, what, 19? How are you still in high school?"_

_Oh god, dad!_ Stepping in the kitchen, I interrupt them.

"Really dad?" I exclaim exasperated

_"What? I was just curious. No harm done, right son?"_  Dad asked the now identified Percy.

_"No worries, sir. I don't mind at all"_

"Can I talk to him, dad?"

_"Of course. Go ahead"_

"Alone, dad" I say pointedly

_"Oh right. I have to get ready for work an_ yway.  _Nice meeting you Percy"_

_"Likewise sir."_

_"Alright I'll leave you two alone. Bye kiddo"_  he said leaving the room.

"Why are you here?" I demanded crossing my arms and glaring at him.

_"I drove you here from Deaton's"_

"How did you even know I was there?"

_"Alan called me. For a moment I got worried kid then I saw that little scratch you call wound."_  He says with a smirk.  _Oh how I want to punch that pretty face of yours asshole._

"Little scratch? I nearly died!"

_"Don't be ridiculous you couldn't have died from a small knife wound"_  he says in a dismissive tone rolling his eyes.

Small knife wound? That blade wasn't small, not even close. It was a foot long and it hurt like a bitch. Plus trying to climb out of a well wasn't the healthiest thing for the wound.

"I was poisoned with wolfbane you asshole" I yell at him getting frustrated at him. He was dismissing the whole thing like it was nothing, like I fell from a swing or something, always treating me like a child.

_"And how does that kill you? Wolfbane is not lethal for humans. Only wolves, that's why it's called wolfbane"_  he says narrowing his eyes at me looking sternly.

"I-I don't have to explain myself to you. You don't even care"

_"Who said I didn't care. I care a lot but don't try to change the subject."_  He says standing up  _"How does wolfbane nearly kill you?"_  He says slowly  _"unless you somehow have a part of wolf DNA in you, but that would be impossible wouldn't it"_  the way he is telling me, he already knows the answer to that.

"I'm a werewolf" I mumble lowly

_"What? I can't hear you"_

"I'm a werewolf you bastard" I yell at him punching him in the stomach. And hell did it feel good.  _Don't judge me, okay? He had it coming._

He lays there holding his stomach,  _"that wasn't so difficult was it?"_

"How did you know?"

_"My cousin may not know it but I love him, he's family and I protect my family. The moment I saw you two dragging Brett, I did a little digging and found out."_ He tells me as he stands up still holding his stomach.  _Sweet werewolf strength_

"Then why act like you don't know anything?"

_"I'm new in town and Stiles just found out I'm his cousin. I want him to tell me himself, I want him to trust me with this side of his life. So in the meantime I want you to tell me when Stiles is in danger"_

"Do you really think I'll tell you anything?"

_"I don't but there will be a time when Scott needs more help, and when that time comes you'll think about me."_

And then he just left me there.

* * *

 

In the suburbs area of Beacon Hills, a man was driving, tailing a truck.

Said truck pulled over an apartment building where the occupants stepped out and headed inside.

After a moment of silence, a gunshot was heard. In that moment the man got off his vehicle dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a tactical bulletproof vest over his body, a tactical handgun holster right above his knee and to finish he had a baseball cap to conceal his identity to the cameras.

Pulling out a custom built Vickers Tactical 1911, he approached the lobby of the apartment in a fast but cautious pace with the 1911 leading the way.

There, inside, a man in his mid-thirties laid in a pool of blood, from the gunshot wound in his lower left side of his stomach, holding the wound.

The man approached him and knelt down on one knee while checking his surroundings.

He did a quick check of the man's condition and continued while calling an ambulance with his Bluetooth earpiece  _"911 what's your emergency?"_ An operator asked on the line, "man shot in need of medical assistance ASAP." and with that he hang up, hoping they would track the call while he made his way up through the staircase.

On the third floor, above the man, one of the gunners stood guarding the door.

The man slowly continued climbing the stairs ducking a little against the wall so the gunner wouldn't notice him.

Pulling out a knife, he threw it in the direction of the gunner hitting him on the neck. The gunner let go of his shotgun to hold his neck while he slowly dropped against the door wide eyed.

The man pulled out his knife twisting it and dragged the body out of the way. Opening the door and checking the hall, he made his way inside.

He saw an apartment door slightly ajar from where another gunshot was heard followed by a roar. Hurrying his pace, the man reached the door.

Kicking the door open he fired one, two times and quickly took cover behind a shelf while the other three occupants returned fired.

In the distance sirens could be heard maybe a mile or two away.

The man only had a minute or so before they arrived, thinking quickly, the man looked around the apartment and spotted the fire  
sprinkler system, suddenly all the sprinklers activated and in ten seconds a slight fog started to appear and condense, acting as a smoke screen.

Shouts of alarm started to sound from the gunner's positions and they started firing in the direction of the shelf but the man no longer was there.

A shot was then fired, the next second a man screamed in agony as a blade pierced his shoulder followed by a gunshot to the head.

Then all that could be heard was the police running up the stairs and approaching the apartment.  
When they arrived, the fog was gone, the sprinkler system stopped and all that remained was three bodies. One sprawled in the couch with a gunshot wound to the heart, another behind a table acting as a shield with gunshots both in the knee and head and another with a knife protruding from his shoulder and a gunshot wound in the back of the head.

Some miles away in an alley the same man from before stood behind his car as he pulled off the vest and holster with the gun and stored them in the car's truck vault.

_Dammit I'm late! John is going to kill me._ The man thought as he quickly locked the vault, got in the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

 

The doorbell suddenly rings as I was watching the Mets playing, making me get up grumbling as I open the door to find my cousin in front of me.

"Oh hey Percy, it's you, come in" I say stepping to the side.  
He is wearing a blue sweatshirt although it isn't that cold out there. "Aren't you hot in that?" I ask raising an eyebrow

_"I know that I'm hot Stiles, thanks for pointing that out"_  he says smirking.

"Oh get over yourself." I reply punching him on his right shoulder, strangely enough he winces. "I didn't hit you that hard man, don't be so dramatic" I tell him rolling my eyes as I make my way to the couch with him following behind.

_"I know, I just woke up with this shoulder aching."_ He explains  _"where's John? I'm not too late am I?"_

"Oh no, don't worry. Apparently something came up but he will arrive any moment now."

After 20 minutes watching the game dad finally arrived.

_"Hey boys, sorry for being late. There was a gun fight downtown and they called me in."_  He says as he lays the Chinese take-out on the dining room.

As we prepare the table, "Was it another contract killer?" I ask even though Percy is right beside me, but the whole school knows anyway, what with Garrett and Violet.

_"I don't know. There wasn't anything apart from some known gang members. The owner of the apartment has mysteriously disappeared."_

"You didn't find anything else? What about bullet casings or you know? The other thing?" If there where claw marks or something supernatural related, I needed to know and tell Scott. There might be someone out there who needed help.

_"Stiles, you know I can't discuss ongoing cases"_  he tells me sternly as we eat.

I already knew that but lately, since my father found out about the supernatural stuff, he usually filled me in if something was abnormal.

"But you know I need to know if it's one" I try convincing him

_"Why?"_  Percy asks

_Oh right, I forgot he was still there_.  
"Ummm nothing, nothing. Just forget I said anything" I tell both of them as I lower my head embarrassed.

After lunch I was in my room researching the gunfight when a cough grabs my attention.

I turn around in my chair to see Percy on my doorway,  _"Can I come in?"_

"Yeah sure, I was just reading the news" I say quickly shutting the lid of my laptop.

_"Were you looking into the gunfight your father told us about?"_

"Oh ummm..." well, yes but I wasn't going to admit it.

_"I saw you, don't deny it. I've been standing here for five minutes now"_

_Well damn_ I just reply "what do you want anyway?"

_"You know Stiles, if you ever need anything I'm here for you, okay?"_  He says sitting on my bed facing me while looking around and  _fuck_ he spotted the murder board.

Standing up, he approaches it and quickly I block him from seeing it.

_"What is that Stiles?"_  He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing just a school project" A project about the recent killings and contract killers that happened in Beacon Hills. Just your normal high school project. 'Research the Dead Pool from Survival 101'. Yup the new subject for supernatural students.

_"Right, does the school project involve..."_  He says leaning to his right and looking over the board.  _"Murders?"_  He asks not believing me in the slightest.  _"Are those crime scene photos?"_

"Look just, leave it alone, please. You don't need to be involved" I say pleadingly and luckily he goes back to the bed and I turn the board to the other side.

After sighing  _"Involved in what Stiles?"_  He asks looking me in the eyes with a tired face and rubbing his shoulder.

"Nothing you need to know about, okay?" he really doesn't need to know about the supernatural. One human, me, is enough. Well Argent is human too but he's a hunter, he therefore doesn't count.

_"Look, whatever you're involved in, if it's dangerous I need you to tell me"_

_Like hell I'm going to tell you._ "Why? It's not dangerous. I promise" I say lying through my teeth. Of course it's fucking dangerous although I'm not on the dead pool but whatever, Scott needs me and I don't want anything happening to him. Anyway my cousin doesn't need to be involved in it. Even though I just met him, I don't want him in harm's way and I don't think there's much he could do.

_"Stiles..."_  he says taking a deep breath  _"whatever you're thinking, just know that I can help with whatever it is. You may be surprised with the things I know."_

I stay quiet knowing he isn't done yet.

_"Look I don't want anything happening to you. You're my family and I protect my family"_

He finishes standing up and heading to the door.

_"And just think about your father, alright? You're all he's got. Don't go looking for trouble with those friends of yours."_

"I know that, that's why I'm doing it." I mumble under my breath knowing he won't hear me.

After Percy left, I went back to where my father sat going through some papers.

"What you doing?" I ask looking over his shoulder trying to take a peek.

_"You know, Percy is right. I know there's nothing that will stop you from helping. They are your friends, I'll do the same thing if they were mine"_

"Then?" I ask not knowing what was Percy right about.

_"Percy is your cousin and I know he can help you. You don't know how much he does to help me in the department. And he already told you his family business. I think you should tell him"_

Percy's helping dad? Well I suppose that's why I don't really see him around but how the hell is he helping? Is that even legal?

"I know, I know. But I don't want to put him in danger"

_"He already is Stiles"_  he says looking straight to my eyes as confusion spreads over my face.

"What? What do you mean?"

Opening a case file, he shows me what looks like photos of gang members and some photos of bullets.

_"I made this copy for you. Here"_  he says handing me a file with four cases  _"I've got to get going."_  He stands up as I look through all the papers and he makes his way to the exit. Stopping in the doorway he says  _"Think about it, alright?"_  And he leaves.

As I go through the file, I see that all of them died from gunshot wounds either in the head, heart or the knee caps. I begin to count the bodies, there are eight in total. All with criminal records and some with gang relations. In total they had twelve gunshot wounds.  _Holy crap!_ Twelve and only four bullets were recovered, and all with the same thing engraved.

* * *

Lord Cyril stood on the cliff overlooking Beacon Hills, he liked this place, it was just mesmerizing.

He stood waiting, thinking about everything he did since he arrived. All the deaths he brought, all in the name of justice, all for the defenseless. It was the hard thing to do and someone had to do it. He had to do it.

Not many people were capable of killing in cold blood. It was something he was glad about.

Scott McCall, someone he watched closely. Scott McCall made it his job to save everyone. Everyone.

In his opinion that was a stupid notion that he once believed and fought for, but years of experience opened his eyes to the truth.

He just hoped Scott McCall would see it too and soon, for the sake of his friends. But maybe, it will be Scott McCall the one who would open Lord Cyril's eyes and made him believe once again.

As he thought of these things a woman made her way towards his side and waited for him to begin the conversation.

"Noshiko Yukimura, we meet again" Lord Cyril spoke without even looking at her.

"Sir, I came as you requested"

"Yes. You were always one to follow my commands" Turning to her he continued "So tell me, what made you stay here, not obeying my order for you to move back to New York?"

"My daughter, sir" she said sighing. "She did not wish to leave this town"

"Ah, your daughter, Kira was her name if I remember correctly?"

"Yes, sir."

"So she is the one who should be punished" Lord Cyril stated looking directly at Noshiko's eyes with cold hard eyes.

"If you have to punish someone, let that be me"

"Maybe I will. So the reason your daughter is adamant not to move. Does it have to do with a Scott McCall?"

"It appears to be the case"

"Well, not to worry then. In a few months' time, she will see reason and you'll move back to New York, where you belong"

"Sir?" Noshiko asked worried for her daughter's safety.

"Oh Noshiko, do you really think me capable of harming an innocent? Do not fret. As I told you when we first met, your family will not be harmed by me" adding after a pause "if I don't have a good reason"

"Now tell me everything you know about Beacon Hills and the recent troubles it had"

* * *

Saturday morning, I was training my sword skills because as of late, I've been relying more on guns due to the contract killers, who were all human, so yeah. Riptide wasn't useful.

I missed the feeling of Riptide on my hand as I swung the sword slashing monsters, so I decided to get some training done on the woods.

While training I let my mind wander, I thought about the rest of the seven, my lovely Annabeth, how much I missed her. I wondered how Jason was going with the shrines, how Frank and Reyna were holding up with New Rome or even how Nico was with Will. It's been years since I last saw them, we IMed and kept each other updated but most days I ended up cut off from them due to my work.

My father has been sending me in a bunch of missions all over America, you think the Gods influence only reaches the United States? You're deadly wrong. Although they left Greece, Rome, Spain or Britain that doesn't mean they didn't left a legacy in those places.  
So thanks to my dad, I've been able to reach at least four of the seven seas.

Now, you may be wandering why and how I even use guns. That's again due to the missions my father and sometime other gods send me to.

Travelling all over the world I may encounter various problems, like thieves trying to rob me at gun point, gang members trying to have some fun, corrupt cops, piracy while on the sea and other supernatural creatures. Sadly, I learned the hard way that Riptide doesn't work on some of them.

So after some close calls I decided to get some firearms training which lead to some surprising events. Someone found out about my weapons training causi-

A ringing stopped my train of thoughts.

I stopped hacking. Leaning on my sword I answered the call.

"John?"

_"Percy! I need you here, the school is in quarantine with your cousin inside"_

"What?!"

_"I'll explain here"_ then he hung up.

* * *

I halt to a stop near a police car and rapidly get out going straight towards where I see John with someone talking.

"So what happened?"

_"The CDC got a call about a possible virus spreading all over the students inside"_

"But it's Saturday, what were they doing inside?"

_"Their PSAT's. Stiles, Scott and his friends are all inside"_

_"We think it might be another assassin"_  the other guy said  _"Agent McCall"_

"Percy Jackson. So are they allowing anyone in?"

_"Not at the moment. The doctor just came out a few minutes ago"_

"Where is she?"

_"There"_  Scott's dad points out a large yellow tent near the entrance.

"I'll be right back" I say making my way towards the tent.

_"Where are you going?"_  John shouts.

"To have a talk with the doctor" I reply walking backwards then turn around and quickly make my way towards the opening.

As I enter I find a bunch of scientific stuff that I don't even know the name of.

_"Who are you? You are not allowed in here"_  The supposed doctor says to me.

"We'll see about that" I say making a call "Percy here...I'm in Beacon Hills...yeah...yeah...I need access... Alright, thanks." I then hand her the phone, "It's for you" when she refuses I grab her hand and wrap the phone in it "You should answer" I advise her while heading to the exit, waiting outside.

After a moment she comes back  _"I don't know who you are and I don't want to know. I'm really busy if you haven't noticed, so what do you want?"_  She asks me clearly annoyed and angry with me.

"The list of the people inside the school and access to the school"  
She just goes inside the tent again and moments later, she comes back with a badge and a clipboard which she abruptly pushes in to my chest.

_"Don't get in my way"_  she says storming off

"Wait! What are these marks?" I yell at her retreating figure

_"People missing!"_ She responds without looking back.

I go back towards John while checking the names of the missing people, how people disappear inside a quarantine building, I don't know.

_"What was that?"_  John asks me raising an eyebrow towards the angry doctor.

"Oh, nothing. She just doesn't like to cooperate."

_"What?"_  He is clearly confused

"I made a call" I vaguely reply not giving him an answer. To his curious face I state "you don't want to know, uncle"

_"You haven't called me that since you arrived"_

"Well I figured that since you were my late mother's sister husband that I should call you uncle, after all, you are family. But anyway I have to go find this person"

_"Why?"_

"He's the only one missing that I don't know and if what you said it's true, Stiles might be in danger"

I walk to my jeep, open the truck and pull out my things. "Could you hold this for me?" I ask John handing him the clipboard so I can pull off my sweatshirt and put on my tactical bulletproof vest and tactical knee holster. Then I open my truck vault and pull out my custom built Vickers Tactical 1911. Turning around I see my uncle eyeing the vault.

_"I still don't know how you got the permit for that"_  he says shaking his head at all the weaponry I have in the vault.

"I know people. Don't ask" I say checking everything. "Alright I'm good"

_"Umm, don't you need a hazmat suit?"_  My uncle says worried for my safety.

"Don't worry uncle, I'll be fine"  
I say heading inside the building with my gun gripped pointing at the floor for safety.

I go from class to class checking every room on the level floor.

As I pass another class I caught someone on the library. Carefully I make my way inside and check between the books shelves, when I reach the last one I quickly turn but there's no one.

Shaking my head, I lower the gun and head for the door when suddenly I fall on the floor clutching my head.

Quickly I turn around and swipe with my legs at whoever tried to knock me, catching him in the legs, he falls down. I jump from the floor and stand up but before I get the chance to aim my gun I feel a burning and searing pain in my chest where blood starts to flow.

Putting my hand on the wound I catch a glance at the man exiting the library leaving me here bleeding to my death.

Before I know it, blackness envelopes my vision and I slump on the floor.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski ran into the building searching for his son, making his way through the crowd when suddenly someone grabbed his arm making him turn around.

"Scott! Have you seen Stiles? Is he okay?" The Sheriff demanded at the boy.

The quarantine just ended with everyone fine, one moment they had rashes all over their backs and the next it was gone, like nothing ever happened.

"He is in the Hale vault, in the basement"

Hurriedly the Sheriff runs to the basement where he found his son sitting against a column with his head down clutching a piece of paper.

Malia Tate, Stiles girlfriend, found the paper inside Stiles' jacket. It contained the names of the third dead pool which included her, Malia Hale, her real name.

"Stiles! Stiles, are you okay?" He asked his son grabbing him for a hug. Stiles just stood there with slack arms letting his father embrace him. "Look we've got go, it's your cousin"

"I don't care!" He yelled obviously upset.

"He's been shot Stiles, we've got to go, NOW!" Immediately Stiles reacted and with his father, they made their way to the hospital.

* * *

"Stiles! What happened?" Scott asked as soon as he got to the hospital. Running he made his way to his best friends side placing a hand in his shoulder.

"He got shot." Stiles said quietly, still not believing it.

"Who got shot? Is it your dad?" Scott asked getting worried that it could be his dad.

"It's Percy"

"How? Who shot him?"

"The Chemist" Stiles said having trouble breathing "Dad said he went inside the school searching for us and the Chemist while we were quarantined. Your father found him bleeding to death in the library after your father killed the Chemist... He is in critical condition Scott, the bullet nearly pierced his heart" Stiles finished shakily, with a hoarse voice with tears running down his face.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**  
**This is a fanfiction of the TV series Teen Wolf and book series Percy Jackson. I don't own them. All rights to Rick Riordan and Jeff Davis.**

* * *

 

He laid there, still, not moving like a dead person but we knew he was alive, the rise and fall of his chest the only sign of life. It was something so small yet so significant that gave me hope because not even the doctor's words reassured me, how could they, when my father's or Scott's failed.

Spending nearly the whole Sunday besides his bed, waiting for him to wake up as the doctors said he would in the next few hours if everything went well with the surgery.

As soon as Percy arrived they immediately took him to surgery to get the bullet out, a difficult process due to the fact that the bullet was near the heart, just a centimetre away, they had to be precise and cautious but under three hours they accomplished it and Percy was out of danger, for the moment.

The hours flew by and still nothing, I was starting to get anxious, afraid, and insecure about my cousin's life. I met him two weeks ago and already he was on the hospital. _It was all my fault_. Two weeks and he got shot, two weeks and already they tried to kill him. _All because of me_. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even heard dad enter, he stood there watching me with a concerned face, watching me as if I was the one who was nearly dead. He then approached Percy, gripping Percy's arm he removed his matted hair from his forehead. Sweat covered Percy's forehead like a second layer of skin, his eyes moving like crazy under his eyelids. A good sign, the doctors told us, it meant he was dreaming and his brain activity was alright.

It's been nearly twenty-four hours since they got him here, twenty-four hours of trepidation, twenty-four hours of nurses coming and going.

In that moment with Percy on the bed, unmoving, I recalled what he said to me, _'You're my family and I protect my family'_.  
I should have told you everything from the beginning, I should have warned you. Then you wouldn't be in bed, nearly dead. You would have called me crazy and a psycho, you would have gone back to your family, your normal family, where you would be safe, unharmed and happy. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so guilty.

Dad, shook me out of my brooding with a concerned look, watching my face as he asked something to Melissa. I didn't even know she was there.

"Come on Stiles, you should rest. Percy is fine, nothing's going to happen to him" he told me but I didn't respond, I couldn't react, I couldn't act, all I could see was the bandages around Percy chest. The blood that soaked through the layers of cotton. All I could hear were the beeps that told me he was alive. The quiet and slow breathing of Percy's.

Seeing the state I was in, dad simply grabbed me and dragged me from the hospital with Melissa following behind.

In no time I found myself on my room, sitting on my bed as I stared at my board. The victims of the dead pool, the victims of whoever planned this, the victims of a heartless person. How someone could just play God and decide who lived and who died, how someone could just kill them without remorse. It was beyond me.

I don't know how much time passed but again someone stood before me, Scott, my best friend, he was talking to me, but nothing reached me. He got down and looked me in the eyes as his lips moved forming words I didn't understand but then red eyes flashed before me bringing me back from wherever I was.

"Scott...." I said looking at him, his face crinkled with worry, those once smiling eyes now gone.

"Stiles, you've got to pull yourself together" he said sighing as he stood up and went to my board, watching it, examining it as he followed the red tape with his hand. "I met The Hand". Surprised I just stared at him not knowing what to say, but he just continued "We don't have to worry anymore, he will help us". Even that piece of news couldn't bring words out of my mouth. Weird and rare it was to find me quiet, silenced. Stiles Stilinski, who talked nonstop, who had ADHD just staring at him in complete and utter silence.

Without realizing it I found myself again in another place on a night filled sky. I don't know how I got here, or what time it was, I didn't know anything. I was lost, disoriented. I looked around me, trees surrounding me, a cliff just a few steps away and Beacon Hills in all her glory beneath me. I backed away from the cliff, from the fall but something stopped me. I couldn't move my body, I thought of the movements but my body ignored me as if it wasn't mine anymore.

The body carried me towards the edge of the cliff, I tried to stop again and again but nothing. It was then that I heard footsteps coming near me, I couldn't turn my head, I couldn't see who it was. Fear gripped me as someone stood beside me.

"Stiles Stilinski. Finally we meet" a deep, rich voice sounded beside me. It was a male, the powerful voice belonged to a man, who it was, I don't know. I wanted to talk, to speak but even my lips wouldn't respond.

"A human between beasts, a man among monsters" the man spoke as something glowed near me. The man got closer, standing a breath away from me, I could feel his breathing in my ear as he whispered words I didn't understand. His hand brushed against my neck. Shivers ran down my spine.

"Who are you Stiles Stilinski? What are you Stiles Stilinski?" He said as something sharp draw shapes in my back. "Are you really human or something entirely different? There's something inside you, I can feel it" he continued as my body turned around on its own accord bringing me face to face with the man. The same bright glowing green eyes Scott described, the same glowing silver sword he described pointing at me. The sharpness bringing blood red lines around my heart as he stared deep into my soul.

"Loyal, courageous, caring, and protective. The same virtues your cousin shares with you. Your dying cousin. A remarkable man." He spoke as he gradually push me back "Three things cannot be long hidden"

"The sun, the moon, the truth" I whispered to myself as the man nodded satisfied with me, even proud while he continuously push me back. Rocks and dirt could be heard falling by the edge as I neared. The man stopped pushing me as he observed the town. "Beautiful, magnificent" I turned my head to watch the town. My eyes widened as I suddenly regained my body, instantly I felt a foot connect with my chest as the man pushed me over the edge. I flailed my arms as I fell and fell. I stared towards the man as he watched me plummet to my death. My vision darkened. Closing my eyes I waited for it to end.

Without warning, I felt hands gripping my shoulders and shaking me. "Stiles, Stiles" the voice calls to me "wake up, come on"

Blinking my eyes open, I look around me finding my room with me on the bed and my father sitting on the edge as I sit up.   
_A dream, just a dream_

* * *

 

Four o'clock in the morning, the halls are silent. The only sound, that of the nurse making rounds. Inside a room, Percy laid with eyes closed unaware of everything, sleeping, dreaming.

A gentle breeze blew inside through the now open window giving the room a slight sea aroma which became more powerful as a figure started to appear out of nowhere in the chair besides Percy's bed. A man in his forties, bright glowing sea-green eyes, sailor's black beard, holding a giant trident. He watched Percy intensely, his eyes roaming through his body stopping where bandages wrapped around the chest. As if by magic, the bandages disappeared under the scrutiny of the man, uncovering the wound underneath it.

Still, the wound appeared red, even after the surgery. It was normal, nobody expected it to heal fast. Percy wasn't a werewolf with faster healing, he was after all only a demigod. Demigods did not heal fast, it wasn't a trait of theirs.

The man seeing that the gunshot injury would not heal fast enough, constraining Percy's movement and incapacitating him of further action that would disable him of protecting his cousin, decided to take action. Making a slight movement with his hand he willed for a small trident shaped water figure to appear above the wound pointing downwards. As he let the trident drop, it crashed towards the wound reopening it. Blood started to pour out of the wound, Percy's breathing sped up as the machine that monitored him started beeping rapidly.

At the same time a loud voice sounded in the halls, "Code Blue, room 205, Code Blue". Footsteps could be heard on the hall as staff members made their way as fast as possible to the room.

Melissa made her way immediately towards Percy's side and checked his vitals as a defibrillator unit prepared to assist.

After a few minutes, Melissa step aside staring at Percy as the unit retreated "Someone call the Sheriff, now!" She shouted to some nurses as a slight breeze rattled the curtains of the window making her close the window.

Leaning against the window she shot Percy a last glance before closing her eyes, sighing.

* * *

 

The Sheriff ran into the hospital and quickly made his way through the halls with Stiles and Scott running behind nearly crashing with everyone on the halls. As they arrived they stopped as they watched Melissa disconnect Percy from the monitor and cover his body to the shoulders.

She turned around and beckoned them in as she made her way towards the door. After they surrounded Percy she quickly locked the door and closed the curtains as they watched Percy who wasn't moving with eyes closed, without the heart monitor. All signs that told them he was dead.

Stiles reached a trembling hand towards Percy's hand grabbing it. After a few seconds he looked towards Melissa with a confused face as he turned Percy's hand and checked for a pulse then looked at Percy's moving eyelids.

"God, I thought he died" he said still trembling as he looked to Melissa with questioning eyes.

"No, he's not dead. We received a code blue after Percy's monitor started beeping uncontrollably signalling sudden cardiac arrest. When I arrived I found this" she said removing the blanket from Percy's chest, shocking everyone present with what they saw or more precisely with what they didn't see. There was no bloodied bandages, no injury, and no scar, nothing that indicated he was recently shot. A single thought ran through everyone's mind.

"Are you sure he isn't one of you?" the Sheriff asked to Scott who frowned and slowly shook his head while he stared at Percy.

Scott knew he wasn't a werewolf but now he wasn't entirely sure, he didn't know what to think as he stared at Percy. He could be a werewolf for all he knew but as the last time he met him, something told him he was different from them. Remembering how Percy stared at him in the cafeteria gave him a shiver.

"Well whatever he is, how am I going to explain this?" She said once again covering Percy's chest. How was she supposed to explain that a patient, once in critical condition with a gunshot injury, was mysteriously and miraculously healed in a day? There was bound to be questions and they didn't need that right now. "We can't just say he is alright and discharge him. He was shot near the heart for God's sake! He can't be up and about like nothing when an injury like that should ground him for a weak or two"

After some time thinking the sheriff came up with an idea. "We'll come up with something if he wakes up meanwhile why don't you put bandages around him and add a little bit of blood? That should cover it for the meantime" Nodding Melissa got out of the room to grab what was necessary.

* * *

 

The next morning Scott was in bed thinking about what his father told him last night before he got a call from Stiles. He knew that killing was wrong but somewhat understood now that sometimes there's no other way when someone is in danger.

After making sure Stiles went to bed last night, I went to the Sheriff department to wait for my dad, we were supposed to have dinner together so I waited for him while he finished some things. Tapping into my werewolf hearing I heard my dad record himself saying that after hearing The Chemist threat against Stiles while he pointed a gun to his head, he had no other choice than to shot him, killing him in the act and saving my best friends life.

After that, he got out and questioned me if I understood that he had to do it. At that point I didn't know what to say, so I just asked him if he ever did it before and that's when I learned that my dad's previous alcoholism was a way for him to deal with taking someone's life.

Ever since my encounter with Lord Cyril aka The Council's Hand where he told me that letting him go could mean my friends deaths, I asked myself what I would do if there was no other choice. Would I be able to take someone's life? That question has been going around my head for some time now. Sometimes I would spend hours at night without sleeping thinking about that. Would I trade the life of a killer just to save my love ones? Was it justified? _I hope I don't ever have to choose_.

I was distracted by someone knocking in my door that slowly opened with Stiles.

"Hey" he greeted quietly while he went to sit on the floor against my bed. I didn't say anything and a silence enveloped the room, we were both deep in thought, Stiles probably thinking about his cousin.

"Are you sure about it?" He questioned me clearly referring to the plan I came up with. A plan to expose the Benefactor. A risky plan. A dangerous plan. A plan that involved my death but it was an opportunity to reveal who he was.

We needed to know who the Benefactor was, a lot of people were dying because of him, and we couldn't stop every contract killer out there, it was an impossible task to do with only the few of us. We needed to stop the assassinations from the root. The Benefactor was the one who ordered and paid for the dead pool, so we needed to stop him.

I was the number one on that list, I was worth twenty-five million to him, so if I died it was bound to attract some attention, hopefully that of the Benefactor.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's go meet the others" I said helping Stiles up.

* * *

 

Hours later, reaching midnight, Liam found himself strolling through the hospital, he was nervous, of course he was nervous, and who wouldn't? It was the first time he got involved in something like this while the rest or at least Stiles and Scott acted like this was an everyday thing, something they did as a hobby, something so normal they weren't even fazed about it. At least that thought made him a little bit less nervous, just a little but then Stiles had to tell them  _'It's incredibly dangerous. And borderline idiotic.'_ That certainly reassured him. Of course he wasn't the only one with doubts or uneasy about the plan, Kira too was concerned especially about Scott's health.

The plan required faking Scott's death by actually putting him in a state similar of a coma, his heartbeat would be slowed down to a point where if he were a human he would surely be dead, were even if he was a werewolf he would be dead, the only thing keeping him alive would be his Alpha powers. Worst of all, they couldn't maintain him in that state for long, they only had forty-five minutes to find the Benefactor before they had to bring him back or lose him forever. So of course they had to involve Scott's mother, Argent and Kira's mother.

Melissa and Noshiko where on a car near the main entrance to the hospital on the lookout for possible suspects, watching for anyone with questionable behaviour. Melissa was, as was understandable, the most hesitant, doubtful, insecure and apprehensive of all. Scott was her son, and seeing him on the morgue looking like a dead person was really upsetting, and even though she knew he was still alive, that didn't reassured her much. Scott was always in some sort on dangerous situation whether she knew it or not, so she always worried that someday something tragic would happen and she wouldn't be able to help. He was only a teenager, he only had 17 years of life, still too young to be in life or death situations, still too young to be growing so much in so little. Nowadays he acted like an adult would, he didn't act his age. It was something disconcerting. Of course all mothers would want their kids to mature but not at this rate, not if they had to give up their teenage experiences.

But as Noshiko said, if we didn't let them fight and take care of themselves, they would have to be hiding forever and that wasn't acceptable. So this was the better of the two options they had. Fight for a life, fight for something worth living for, fight for their love ones, fight for a chance of survival.

Meanwhile Stiles was looking for an empty room where they could watch the hacked security cameras from without being disturbed as Chris stood guard near Percy's body looking for the Benefactor like the others.

Stiles didn't like the plan at all, it was really stupid and they put Scott in danger. He had enough with Percy being in the hospital and now his best friend decided to pretend being dead, why not? It’s funny making Stiles suffer he thought.

The thing was, they didn't even know who would they attract here and Percy being there wasn't reassuring, they could put him in danger once again.

After finding a room where to set the equipment he quickly went to Percy's room to check on him, according to Melissa he could wake up any moment now as everything was healed. Finding the door slightly open, he carefully crept towards the room and made his way inside to find Liam besides Percy's bed, watching him with a frown.

Reaching a hand to his right shoulder he said "Liam? What are you doing here?"

"I saw him through the window. I didn't know he was here. What happened to him?" He asked turning to Stiles with a visibly upset face.

"He got shot" Stiles said slowly which clearly upset Liam more. Quickly Stiles added "He's fine right now, don't worry. He should wake up soon" to try and reassure Liam although he didn't understand why it affected him so much.

"Come on. We should go"

They made their way towards the other room without noticing the small movement of Percy's fingers.

* * *

 

"Perseus..." I heard someone call me.

"Perseus..." the voice echoed through this expense of blackness, coming from all sides reaching out to me. I tried to see who was calling to me, but I couldn't see nothing except total darkness.

"Rise, Perseus" it called again in the vast emptiness.

Just moments ago I was on the beach enjoying myself, relaxing as I laid on the sand dunes without a care in the world watching my friends splash each other in the water, watching them play on the sparkling blue sea as Apollo shined on us with a smile while a small breeze of sea air hit us on the face, refreshing us with pure air. That quickly vanished as soon as I heard the voice calling to me.

"Rise from your slumber, Perseus"  _Slumber. Slumber. I'm dreaming._

"You are needed, Perseus. Rise, your duty awaits"

I started running in all directions, I tried making myself wake up, I tried but nothing I did helped. There was no light in this darkness, there was no door out of Morpheus realm, there was nothing.

"Help me! Stupid voice!" I yelled frustrated to whoever called me.

"Rise hero, rise" the voice told me again.

"I'm trying!" I exclaimed again "you're really helpful" I grumbled quietly as I tried to think of some way to wake up and exit this realm.

"Follow your duty, hero" It said.

How am I supposed to do that! I really hated when they were being vague. I just knew it was some god, it had to be. They just say follow your duty, follow your destiny, or something like that without giving you a single clue on how you’re supposed to do that. I could try and hit my head, see if that works or I could just stab riptide through whichever god is calling to me. _If only I had riptide_ I think sighing as I rub my suddenly stiff neck.

My hand brushed on something, a necklace, my necklace. I grabbed it and watched the shine as I felt its edges, its curves composing the beautiful beads and emblems attached to it that reminded me of my friends, my family and my home.

All of the sudden I heard a scream making me jump, abruptly I fall onto a hard cold floor as I try to stand up, failing at it. Dizziness hit me like a truck. Holding my head I tried to get up as I made my way outside fighting with my wobbly legs. I saw people running away from a corridor with panic. I made my way there to see something covered in bones towering over Scott’s mom and a wounded Noshiko. I watched as the thing raised a grisly blood-stained hand while Melissa tried to cover Noshiko with her body protecting her.

Feeling the weight of riptide on the pocket of my pants, I ran towards the thing as fast as my legs allowed me trying not to trip with my own feet. As soon as I made my way near them the thing spotted me and before I could do anything he tried to stab me with a clawed hand. Moving my body to the side I felt the claw graze my side. Stepping closer to the thing I quickly brought my pen out and stuck it swiftly through its side as Riptide sprang out inside making it roar as he knocked me aside. After colliding hard against the wall I tried to stand up but I was too weak to do so as I watched the thing going away with Riptide still inside him.

Melissa immediately made her way to me, checking my wound. “Are you okay?” she asked making sure I was alright. Nodding my head towards Noshiko I just replied weakly “I’m fine” then Liam appeared around the corner and his eyes widened as he saw the scene in front of him. He run towards me and reached a hand towards the injury applying pressure as he looked all over my body checking for other injuries. Grabbing his wrist I shook my head and told him to get help looking at Noshiko. In a flash he was gone. Feeling eyes on me, I turned from where Liam disappeared from and saw a groaning and hurt Noshiko looking at me.

“You are going to be alright” I told her reassuringly as Melissa stared at both of us puzzled but before she could ask anything a Doctor arrived asking what the hell happened looking at both Noshiko and I.

* * *

 

**Reviews are welcomed, comments are appreciated and Vote if you like the story.**

_Thanks to all of you who are following the story._

Do you like it, do you hate it? Have questions about the story, anything? Just ask and I'll answer them. Found errors? I would appreciate if you could point them out to me.


End file.
